Noir Sang
by Lulu Has A Gun
Summary: Les rancoeurs du peuple envers les membres du Cruxis, après 2 ans, sont encore vivaces, et, quand Kratos revient, il doit en payer le prix... Jugé et condamné, son retour à la vie prend des couleurs bien sombres... Courte fic.
1. Le Jugement

**Noir Sang, c'est la petite fanfiction que j'écris à mes heures perdues. Je dis "petite" car j'ai décidé de ne faire qu'environ 4 chapitres. J'ai longtemps hésité à la mettre dans mes one-shot, mais elle est un peu trop longue pour ça ^^" Comme son nom l'indique, elle est assez sombre, surtout axée sur la recherche et le combat. Ce chapitre-ci a lieu 2 ans après la réunification des mondes. Les rancoeurs du peuple envers les membres du Cruxis sont encore vivaces, et, quand Kratos revient, il doit en payer le prix... Yep, elle est centrée sur Kratos qui en est donc le personnage principal ! Je préviens déjà qu'il n'y aura pas de couples U_U**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer: **Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartient pas, les nouveaux personnages et le scénario si !

**Noir Sang**

**1. Le Jugement**

_Deux ans après la réunification des mondes de Sylvarant et Tesséha'lla…_

_Tesséha'lla, Meltokio, Tribunal…_

Les jurés fixaient leur futur condamné. L'Ange était attaché au sol par d'énormes chaînes métalliques liées à d'épais anneaux autour de ses mains et de ses chevilles. Un autre lien, plus lourd encore, passait entre les diverses menottes pour rejoindre son cou, entouré d'un collier qui le forçait à garder tête baissée. Ses cheveux aubruns cachaient son regard écarlate. Malgré cela, la tension était palpable dans le tribunal. Plus qu'une présence, l'être céleste était comme une ombre au-dessus d'eux. Il était le dernier membre de sa race et le monde serait bientôt débarrassé de toute trace du règne du Cruxis. Tous pourraient oublier.

- Kratos Aurion.

Le mercenaire ne broncha pas à l'appel de son nom. Il n'avait rien à ajouter aux faits qui lui étaient reprochés. Pourtant, alors qu'il attendait silencieusement la suite du procès, son attention était dirigée vers une toute autre direction que celle de son propre destin. Au premier rang se tenait la seule personne qui eut jamais compté pour lui.

- Papa…

Ce murmure inaudible n'avait fait que traverser les lèvres de son fils, mais il l'avait entendu avec une telle clarté que son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Lloyd… Il bénit ses sens d'Ange pour pouvoir être capable de sentir sa présence. Elle valait mieux que n'importe quel réconfort. Bien qu'il portait un cristal du Cruxis depuis seulement deux années, il avait beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux, plus longs, descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules, toujours aussi indomptables, encadrant son visage affiné par son sang angélique. Habillé plus sobrement, il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Le médaillon était à sa place, contre son cœur, sur sa peau halée par son insatiable envie de voyages.

A ses côtés se trouvaient Sheena et Zélos qui étaient désormais mari et femme pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. L'élu était devenu un représentant important du nouveau monde. Il avait proposé d'user de son influence pour apaiser la colère à son égard, mais Kratos avait refusé, il était prêt à assumer le poids de sa trop longue vie. Le roux était passé derrière Lloyd et lui avait entouré les épaules de son bras pour le soutenir. Mais le jeune immortel n'accordait aucune importance aux attentions de ses amis, ses grands yeux carmin étaient rivés sur son père, emplis de doutes. L'Ange pouvait percevoir son déchirement à travers les battements irréguliers de son cœur. A droite de son fils se tenait son vieil ami, Yuan. Sa condition d'éternel n'avait pas été révélée. Une société secrète qui regroupait différents dirigeants et conseillés l'avait réclamé pour siéger à sa table. Bien qu'il y avait un roi, c'étaient eux qui prenaient les décisions. Malheureusement, un pion ne pouvait pas en renverser dix autres, c'est ainsi qu'il avait été décidé de rendre publique la véritable identité du mercenaire, sacrifié pour sauver les deux Anges restants. Il ne leur en voulait pas, c'était lui qui avait décidé de revenir. Et dire que c'était dans cet endroit qu'il revoyait son enfant après une si longue séparation.

L'humain leva la tête vers le juge.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

L'assemblée retenait son souffle, après tout, un claquement de doigt aurait pu le libérer et tous les envoyer en Enfer.

- Non.

Sa voix profonde résonna dans l'esprit de Lloyd. Lentement, Ses doigts se crispèrent de plus en plus sur le bras de Zélos qui resserra son étreinte et, au prix d'un grand effort, il refoula ses larmes.

- Bien, la séance est levée jusqu'au verdict des jurés.

Tout le monde se leva mais le jeune immortel ne voulait pas bouger. Des gardes vinrent détacher son père pour l'emmener ailleurs. Avant de disparaître derrière une porte du fond, il se retourna vers son fils, ses yeux se firent plus doux, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… » Pensa-t-il. Le temps d'un dernier regard, il avait été emmené. Zélos et Sheena poussèrent en douceur le garçon pour quitter la pièce.

- Papa…

--

Seul dans une pièce annexe au tribunal, mais toujours lourdement attaché et surveillé, Kratos se prit à méditer sur son propre sort. Des chaînes, des barreaux, des années,… Finalement, ce serait l'usure qui aurait raison de lui. Au moins, Lloyd serait en sécurité, entouré de ses amis. Et il savait que Yuan garderait constamment un œil sur lui. Fermant les paupières, il renversa la tête en arrière pour détendre sa nuque douloureuse. Le seul regret qui lui restait était de n'avoir pu passer plus de temps avec son fils…

--

Lloyd était assis en tailleur dans un canapé, les yeux vides de toute émotion. Néanmoins, ses amis savaient qu'un rien le ferait craquer. Ils avaient trouvé une pièce à l'écart des autres personnes qui assistaient au procès, enfin en paix. Plusieurs mètres plus loin, Yuan méditait devant une âtre, le garçon ne savait pas que c'était lui qui avait envoyé son père à l'échafaud. L'Ange inspira profondément et se dirigea vers Lloyd. Il s'agenouilla devant le fils de son vieil ami.

- Lloyd, je te promets qu'ils ne le garderont pas enfermé pour l'éternité.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui.

- Ils vont le garder longtemps mais il finira par sortir.

- Longtemps ? Demanda le jeune immortel.

- Oui, il faudra que tu sois très patient.

- Dix ans ? Vingt ans ?

Yuan ne répondit pas et posa sa main sur la tête de Lloyd qui baissa les yeux.

- Je crains que nous ne devions attendre qu'un certain nombre de générations se soient écoulées…

Le garçon respira profondément pour chasser le futur qui l'attendait. Le Demi Elfe lui pressa alors l'épaule.

- Je sais que tu es courageux, tu ne feras pas de bêtise. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il ne peuvent rien lui faire de mal.

- Ah ! Tu connais ton père ! Lança Zélos en ébouriffant joyeusement les cheveux de Lloyd. Ce type a de l'acier dans les veines !

L'élu lui fit un clin d'œil encourageant et le jeune immortel acquiesça.

- D'accord, articula-t-il, la gorge un peu nouée. J'attendrai.

- Le service nous est offert, on va bientôt nous apporter quelque chose à manger, annonça Sheena.

- Ne vaut-il pas mieux rentrer ? Les délibérations risquent de durer des jours, enchaîna son époux.

- On dirait pourtant qu'ils ont plutôt l'intention d'expédier ça en quelques heures, soupira la jeune femme.

Yuan fronça les sourcils, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je dois m'absenter, je serai de retour pour le jugement, dit-il en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

Lloyd amena ses genoux sous son menton et entoura ses jambes de ses bras.

- Je… je ne saurais rien avaler, bafouilla-t-il.

L'invocatrice s'assit à côté du garçon, dégageant des mèches couleur chocolat qui glissaient sur son visage.

- Lloyd…

- Je ne saurais pas, insista-t-il, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Sheena se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre d'un ton doux et compatissant.

- D'accord, mais essaye au moins de te reposer, capitula-t-elle.

Elle se leva et l'aida à s'allonger sur le fauteuil. Zélos lui lança une couverture qu'elle étendit délicatement sur lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien…

--

Pour la dernière fois, Kratos se retrouvait enchaîné et tête baissée devant le juge. Les doigts de Lloyd serrèrent si fort la barrière de bois qui le séparait de son père que ses jointures blanchirent. Sa mâchoire se crispait alors que le silence se faisait, tous patientant pour le jugement final. Seul le mercenaire semblait détendu alors qu'il savait pourtant qu'il allait être privé de sa liberté pour des siècles, voire des millénaires.

Soudain, Lloyd sursauta alors qu'une porte du fond s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer d'autres personnes.

- Mais… ?

- Qu'est-ce que ceux de l'Institut de recherche fichent ici ? Le doubla Yuan, la voix empreinte de colère.

Le cœur du jeune immortel s'arrêta dans sa poitrine alors qu'il appréhendait ce qu'il allait arriver. Il se tourna vers le Demi Elfe en quête d'aide mais celui-ci fixait toujours les nouveaux venus. Même Kratos leva la tête vers eux pour les regarder avec méfiance.

- Bien… Fit le juge en tassant ses feuilles.

Lloyd lançait des regards affolés en tous sens, le pouls irrégulier et brutal. Quand il en revint au vieil homme en face de son père, ce dernier réajustait ses lunettes avant de prononcer le jugement.

- Kratos Aurion sera condamné à servir les expériences de l'Institut de recherche de Tesséha'lla. Selon son état, il sera ensuite emprisonné à perpétuité dans une prison créée par les chercheurs qui garantira sa passivité.

- Non ! Hurla Lloyd.

Le garçon voulu se jeter sur le vieillard mais ses amis le retinrent fermement.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Ce procès… n'est pas terminé, annonça le juge.

Les compagnons se figèrent.

- Vous ne pensez pas en avoir déjà fait assez comme ça ? Cracha Sheena avec une ironie féroce.

Le vieil homme ne se laissa pas impressionner.

- En ce qui concerne le fils unique de monsieur Aurion, il sera placé dans une famille désignée par ce tribunal et devra être coupé de ses relations actuelles pour que tous puissent être rassurés quant à son éducation éloignée de tout rapprochement avec le Cruxis.

Le juge frappa son bureau d'un marteau de bois et les personnes qui avaient assisté au procès se levèrent pour se diriger vers la sortie. Lloyd était blême. Ses yeux croisèrent un instant ceux de son père dans un mélange de peur et de détresse.

- Vous… vous n'avez pas le droit ! Cria l'élu, interloqué.

Le vieillard frappa plusieurs fois sur son bureau.

- Veuillez les faire sortir, dit-il à l'attention de plusieurs gardes postés dans un coin.

Yuan prit le jeune immortel par les épaules et le força à suivre le flux de la foule.

--

Dans les couloirs, les gens se bousculaient pour laisser passer les gardes qui escortaient le condamné. Yuan guidait tant bien que mal les autres pour quitter le bâtiment, tenant fermement Lloyd par le poignet. L'Ange jura. Comment allait-il faire pour sortir son vieil ami de là ? Un homme corpulent le renversa presque et, pris par une vague de colère, le Demi Elfe riposta violemment. Profitant du relâchement de l'éternel, Lloyd se tordit le bras pour échapper à son emprise. Yuan se rendit compte trop tard de sa tentative d'évasion et le garçon lui glissa entre les doigts.

- Lloyd ! Cria-t-il dans la cohue générale.

Le jeune immortel, tenant son poignet douloureux contre lui, se faufila dans la foule jusqu'à une partie libre où passait Kratos. Malheureusement, c'était là qu'était massé la plupart des gens qui avaient assisté au procès. Il joua des coudes pour se rapprocher mais la dernière ligne ne voulait pas céder. Son père passa.

- Papa ! Hurla-t-il.

Plusieurs personnes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Papa ! S'époumona-t-il.

Brusquement, une ouverture se fit et Lloyd se retrouva dans le sillon des gardes. Devant lui, le groupe qui encadrait son père s'était arrêté. Kratos jeta un regard au plus décoré d'entre eux puis s'avança vers son fils. Mais Lloyd n'attendit pas et il se précipita droit vers lui. Arrivé en face du garçon, le mercenaire, toujours menotté, s'agenouilla et lui prit la main. La foule eut un mouvement de recul quand la lumière du sort soigna le poignet tordu mais aucun des deux n'en tint compte.

- Papa… Dit Lloyd, la gorge nouée.

- Chut…

Kratos leva ses poignets entravés et les descendit autour de son fils. Lentement, le jeune immortel enroula ses bras autour de son cou et y enfouit son visage. Le mercenaire le serra plus fort contre lui quand des sanglots vinrent l'agiter.

- Je suis désolé, articula le garçon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une vieille étoile qui s'éteint pour laisser place à une autre.

- Je m'en fous, je veux rester avec toi. Je veux que tu restes avec moi…

- Lloyd, je dois payer pour ces millénaires de souffrance. Ne sois pas triste, murmura l'Ange à son oreille.

Le jeune immortel se taisant, il poursuivit.

- Et puis, je pars en sachant que j'ai laissé quelque chose de bien derrière moi...

Il écarta un peu le garçon pour le regarder droit dans le yeux.

- Quelqu'un de bien, sourit-il.

D'un mouvement de bras, il se rapprocha et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de le serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Il avait besoin de son courage pour ce qui allait suivre.

- T'as qu'à lancer un Jugement et puis on pourra partir, bouda Lloyd entre ses larmes.

Un cri d'effroi se propagea parmi les badaux et Kratos ne put retenir un sourire.

- Je suis certain qu'ils te trouveront une famille qui t'offrira enfin tout ce dont tu as besoin.

- C'est de toi que j'ai besoin !

Pour la deuxième fois, ils avaient légèrement relâché leur étreinte pour se parler en face.

- J'aimerais te demander une dernière chose, dit le mercenaire d'une voix posée.

- Hein ?

- Souris.

- Je… je ne saurais pas !

Son père eut une mimique amusée et, à la plus grande surpris de son fils, son visage s'approcha du sien pour venir embrasser sa joue, juste à la limite de son cou. Quand son père se retira, Lloyd resta interloqué. L'endroit où l'Ange avait posé ses lèvres était encore brûlant de tendresse. Kratos mit son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

- Je t'aime, papa, murmura le jeune immortel.

- Je t'aime, mon fils, répondit son aîné dans un souffle, ouvrant à demi les paupières. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde.

- Séparez-les, qu'on en finisse ! Beugla un homme.

Malheureusement pour l'importun, l'invocatrice que se tenait près de lui n'était pas vraiment du même avis.

- Efreet !

L'explosion qui suivit l'accès de colère de Sheena, quoique petite, fit fuir une grande partie de la foule. L'homme, quant à lui, noir de suie, était étendu sur le sol, trop effrayé par l'esprit originel planant au-dessus de lui pour se lever.

Lloyd avait vu toute la scène et quand il se tourna vers son père, un grand sourire fendait son visage. Mais sa joie s'effaça bien vite lorsque le mercenaire se redressa, brisant en même temps leur étreinte. Des gardes se postèrent de part et d'autre de lui et l'invitèrent à quitter la bâtisse. Le jeune garçon s'accrocha à son pourpoint.

- Papa, promets-moi que tu résisteras ! Promets-moi que ce n'est pas un adieu ! Supplia-t-il avec détermination.

- Lloyd…

- Promets-le moi !

L'Ange ne lui répondit que par un regard lourd de sens et se laissa entraîner. Yuan, Zélos et Sheena rejoignirent rapidement Lloyd, il allait avoir besoin de leur soutient.

**Fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Il n'y a pas eu trop d'action dans celui-là... Le chapitre 2 s'intitulera La Lumière et n'aura pas lieu à la même époque ! Sur ce, je m'en vais rédiger la suite ! Oh, n'oubliez pas de laisser des review, ça fait vivre ! =D**


	2. La Lumière

**Après une trèèès longue absence, me revoilà ! Tout ce qui s'est passé entre-temps serait trop long à raconter. Bref, j'ai eu un job d'été qui m'a permis de m'acheter un petit pc portable. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir écrire beaucoup plus régulièrement et, je l'espère, pouvoir publier les suites de mes fics plus rapidement aussi. Ce chapitre s'intitule "La Lumière", même si, j'avoue, au début, on ne la voit pas vraiment, cette lumière. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, surtout après si longtemps !**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages originaux et l'univers de ToS ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Noir Sang**

**2. La Lumière**

_Un millénaire plus tard, pendant l'hiver…_

_Tesséha'lla, Ozette, Musée National de la Réunification…_

Le Demi Elfe s'arrêta devant un mur où s'étalait le descriptif des quatre Anges du Cruxis. _Yuan…_Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. A ses côtés, Hellen, une jeune femme qui travaillait pour lui, jouait distraitement avec une mèche blonde ayant échappé à sa longue natte qui dépassait de son bonnet. Yuan n'avait pris que quatre hommes de plus avec lui, ce serait amplement suffisant. La première, Hellen, était habillée en étudiante : bonnet à pompon, collants noirs, jupe de laine courte, … Bien qu'elle ait dépassé la vingtaine, le costume lui allait comme un gant. Quand à Jonathan et Clev, ils observaient avec grande attention des débris d'exsphères appartenant autrefois à des Desians.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Demanda Hellen, sa voix sérieuse contrastant vivement avec la douceur qu'elle dégageait.

Yuan montra du doigt la représentation approximative que des artistes avaient faite de lui.

- Tu trouves que je ressemble à cette chose ?

La jeune femme braqua sur lui ses yeux céruléens puis eut une mimique amusée.

- Eh bien… Vu sous cet angle, j'avoue que la ressemblance n'est pas frappante. Mais d'un autre point de vue, les peintres t'ont imaginé terrifiant alors… Je suppose que c'est la cause de tous ces muscles disproportionnés… Et de ces étranges cornes qui te sortent du crâne.

- Et je ne suis pas chauve, ajouta-t-il à la liste.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Chef ? Demanda quelqu'un dans leurs oreillettes.

C'était Ygra, le quatrième compagnon. Le jeune Elfe était devant la _prison_. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un énorme cube de pierre noire, d'une hauteur de trois mètres et d'une largeur identique. Sur chaque face, sur chaque centimètre carré étaient inscrites d'anciennes runes destinées à retenir une puissance inhumaine… L'objet semblait absorber la lumière de la pièce et une aura étrange l'entourait. « Cette chose est une abomination… » Pensa Yuan.

- On t'écoute, confirma Hellen assez bas pour que les visiteurs ne les entendent pas.

- Bon, j'ai préparé le sort. L'explosion devrait être assez puissante pour détruire le bloc mais je ne peux pas garantir que l'Ange ne sera pas blessé, ni les autres personnes.

- On fera avec, il n'y a pas d'autre solution, dit Yuan.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Hellen.

- Prêt, lança Jonathan.

- Prêt, confirma Clev.

- Prêt.

A la base de son cou, le cristal du Cruxis de l'Ange se mit à briller et l'exsphère sur la main d'Hellen fit de même. Au centre de la pièce, des runes luirent sur la face de la prison sur laquelle Ygra se concentrait. Et soudain, la détonation retentit. Le sol trembla et les visiteurs courraient vers la sortie. Mais au milieu de ce tumulte de pierre et de poussière, Yuan et Clev, un humain d'une carrure impressionnante, se précipitaient vers le cube noir dans lequel se dessinait un énorme trou alors que Hellen et Jonathan, le frère de Clev, surveillaient l'entrée pendant qu'Ygra leur préparait une évasion par les sous-sols. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Yuan sortit, suivit de Clev qui portait un corps inerte sur son dos.

- Ygra ! Hurla l'Ange.

- Explosion !

Quand les flammes du sort disparurent, ils se laissèrent tomber quelques niveaux plus bas.

- Allez, on y va ! Les exhorta Yuan alors qu'ils se mettaient à courir dans l'obscurité.

--

_Base renégate de Flanoir…_

_Bip… Bip… Bip… _Le son répétitif s'immisçait dans sa tête. _Bip… Bip… Bip…_ Le bruit ne s'arrêtait pas. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. _Bip... Bip… Bip… _Ses paupières, il devait ouvrir ses paupières. Un peu de concentration lui permit seulement de remuer le bout des doigts. Où était-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-il… ? Est-ce que… ? Il inspira profondément, soulevant son torse, avant d'expirer en une sorte de gémissement. _Fff… Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap… Fff… _Deux personnes venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il tendit ses sens pour capter leurs murmures.

- On dirait que nous avons évité de gros ennuis, dit une voix féminine.

L'autre soupira, c'était un homme. Il était certain de connaître son odeur si familière.

- Mais maintenant, nous avons l'autorisation du sénat pour le réhabiliter. De toute façon, l'histoire est devenue une légende et la légende est devenue un conte pour gamins. Tant qu'il ne cause pas de problèmes, il vivra.

Il fut soudainement assaillit de souvenirs : une guerre, deux mondes, une planète solitaire, … Lentement, sa mémoire se remettait en place, classant soigneusement les événements dans le bon ordre, lui rappelant les moindres détails. Un autre gémissement lui échappa et les deux autres cessèrent de chuchoter.

- Il se réveille déjà ? S'alarma la jeune femme.

- Vérifie les scans et appelle quelqu'un.

- Très bien.

La femme quitta la pièce.

- Laisse-moi deviner, dit-il à l'homme restant dont il se souvenait désormais, plus ou moins un mètre quatre-vingt, des yeux cyan, des cheveux bleus, et, à en juger par le bruit que font tes chaussures, tu es plus un chat de salon qu'autre chose. Mh… Yuan, pas vrai ?

L'Ange ne lui répondit que par un ricanement suivit un coup de pied sur le lit où il était allongé.

- Tu reviens d'entre les morts après un millénaire et c'est la seule chose que tu trouves à dire ? Charmant, ironisa le Demi Elfe.

- Mon vieil ami, pourrais-tu m'aider à ouvrir les yeux ? Demanda-t-il, étonné d'entendre sa voix si rauque.

- Bien sûr, mon vieil ami.

Il s'approcha et Kratos sentit des doigts se poser sur ses paupières. Lentement, la lumière atteignit ses yeux. Ils étaient dans une chambre. Les murs étaient métalliques et deux fauteuils étaient disposés autour d'une table devant une fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. A côté de lui, un moniteur contrôlait son rythme cardiaque avec des petits « bips » incessants. Yuan le regardait, une ride de scepticisme barrant son front. Mais un sourire moqueur remplaça vite son inquiétude.

- N'empêche, je préfère être un chat de salon, boire de bons alcools et rencontrer des femmes intéressantes que d'être un vieux loup décharné à l'humour dépassé.

Kratos leva les yeux au ciel, la bonne humeur planant sur son visage.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais je dois avouer que tu m'as manqué, lança-t-il dans l'humeur générale.

- Je t'en prie, ne me force pas à te rendre à la pareille, railla le Demi Elfe en dégageant une mèche bleue de son visage avec une élégance exagérée.

Ils laissèrent planer un silence léger. Prenant appui sur ses coudes, le mercenaire se redressa assez pour pouvoir parler face à Yuan. Il marqua une hésitation puis aborda enfin le sujet qui, sans qu'il ne le sache, tordait les entrailles de son ami.

- Yuan… Lors du procès, j'ai vu que tu avais donné un cristal à Lloyd. Où est-il ?...

Le concerné tiqua et un voile glacé remplaça la bonne humeur sur son visage. Lentement, il rapprocha un des fauteuils du lit et s'y assit presque douloureusement. La tête baissée, il respira à profondément avant de lever les yeux vers Kratos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu as entendu, au procès, que Lloyd devait être placé dans une famille.

- Oui.

- Les premières personnes à avoir obtenu la garde ont été Zélos et Sheena, ils ont du se battre une année entière pour y arriver. Après, il y en a eu d'autres, tu sais, avoir un héros dans sa famille est devenu une sorte de marque de prestige. Enfin… Nous nous sommes toujours arrangés pour garder un œil sur lui. Ca fait quelques temps que nous n'avions plus eu aucune nouvelle alors j'ai contacté sa famille actuelle. Il avait été placé là en urgence parce que ses précédents parents pratiquaient la magie noire. Ils ne nous ont pas répondu et quand nous sommes allés sur place, ils étaient morts…

- Et Lloyd ?

- Pas une seule trace de lui. Mais vu l'état des cadavres, son ancienne famille est venue le récupérer…

- Tu veux dire qu'il est entre les mains de mages noirs ?! S'alarma le mercenaire.

- Oui, et…

Kratos arracha rageusement les fils accrochés à son corps et repoussa la couverture pour se lever.

- Kratos ! Tu n'es pas encore en état… Soupira Yuan.

Ignorant ses mises en garde, il posa les pieds sur le sol. Mais sitôt debout, il chancela dangereusement et sentit la pièce tournoyer. Le Demi Elfe lui bloqua les épaules sur le lit et il vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux, trop faible pour lui résister.

- Laisse-moi, grommela-t-il avec peine, Lloyd est un Ange, tu sais tout ce que ces ordures sont capables de lui faire…

- Je sais, mais de toute façon, nous ne savons pas où ils sont en ce moment et te tuer ne l'aidera pas.

La porte coulissa et la jeune femme qu'il avait entendue entra dans la pièce. Elle portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon gris poussé dans de fines bottes noires laquées. A son bras, elle tenait une veste sombre d'aspect militaire. Son visage était fin et harmonieux, encadré de quelques mèches blondes échappées d'une longue natte. Elle étudia Kratos de ses yeux céruléens.

- Kratos, je te présente Hellen, mon assistante. Elle a aussi participé à ta libération.

Le mercenaire la salua d'un hochement de tête, elle-même lui rendant la pareille.

Yuan saisit une ceinture de cuir pendant au lit et entreprit d'entraver les poignets de son ami alors que la jeune femme s'occupait de ses chevilles.

- Ce n'est que par pure précaution, expliqua le Demi Elfe, même si tu as été légalement réhabilité, le pays est encore en état d'alerte. L'Etat a affirmé qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu dans la prison et qu'un groupe anti-réunification l'avait fait exploser pour son symbolisme. De plus, je suis certain que si je te demandais de ne pas partir à la recherche de Lloyd, tu ne m'écouterais pas.

Kratos ne dit rien mais approuva, quoique rageur de ne pouvoir se lancer à la poursuite des mages noirs. Le Demi Elfe et la jeune femme quittèrent la pièce. Mais avant même que l'autre Ange ait pu soupirer, celui aux cheveux bleus passa sa tête par la porte.

- Pas bouger, gronda-t-il, pointant sévèrement son index vers lui.

Puis il repartit, laissant Kratos seul face à mille ans d'un noir absolu.

--

Kratos prit un poignard et le mit dans sa botte. Devant lui, plusieurs armes étaient disposées sur une table métallique. Jaugeant une épée qui lui semblait de bonne facture, il la glissa dans le fourreau qui pendait à sa ceinture.

- Je crois que celle-ci sera plus efficace, dit Yuan en lui présentant une arme dans un étui de soie noir.

Le mercenaire plissa légèrement les yeux pour tenter de décrypter le regard de son ami puis, il défit le tissu et se saisit de sa vieille épée.

- Flamberge… Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

- Lloyd nous l'avait confiée, ainsi que la Vorpal. Les laisser dans la nature était trop dangereux.

L'humain contempla l'arme. Des flammes semblaient danser à l'intérieur du métal, courant le long de la lame en lui offrant la beauté du feu. Sa poigne se raffermit sur la garde de Flamberge et il se débarrassa de l'autre épée.

Ensuite, Kratos se tourna vers un grand miroir. Il portait des vêtements noirs renforcés de cuir par endroits et une cape épaisse recouvrait son dos et son épaule gauche. Alors qu'il enfilait distraitement des mitaines, il s'étonna lui-même de l'expression sinistre rendue par son visage émacié.

- Tu devrais peut-être te couper les cheveux, ironisa Yuan.

Le mercenaire jeta un coup d'œil à la longue chevelure carmin qui atteignait ses cuisses. Un soupir d'exaspération lui échappa.

- Dans le fond, ça te va plutôt bien.

L'humain ne répondit rien et tourna les talons vers la sortie. Le Demi Elfe leva les bras au ciel.

- Même après cinq mille ans, j'ai toujours l'impression de parler à mur !

Kratos fit volte-face, fusillant Yuan de son regard rouge.

- Dépêches-toi et dis-moi où étaient les mages noirs avant de disparaître !

--

Yuan le fit monter dans un engin qui avançait grâce au même principe que les ptéroplans, mais en beaucoup plus grand. Ils survolèrent plusieurs villes, éclatantes de blancheur et d'activité. Son ami lui expliqua que l'Arbre de Kharlan produisait énormément de mana, ce qui permettait non seulement à la nature de se développer, mais aussi à la technologie de fonctionner sans toucher l'environnement. Le monde et les hommes vivaient ainsi en équilibre parfait.

Après une petite heure, ils dépassèrent Meltokio, en direction du Temple de l'Obscurité. L'engin se posa dans une clairière, près des montagnes. Quand Kratos descendit, il dégaina son épée et saisit sa longue chevelure. De longues mèches rouges glissèrent au sol.

--

_Sud-est de Tesséha'lla, à quelques kilomètres du Temple de l'Obscurité…_

- C'est là, chez les Baïdjen.

Yuan lui indiqua une immense et sombre bâtisse adossée à la montagne. Le manoir ressemblait plus à une cathédrale gothique qu'à un lieu de vie. Des tours comme des flèches noires s'attaquaient au ciel orageux et des gargouilles, toutes plus monstrueuses les unes que les autres bien que couvertes de poudreuse, surveillaient les visiteurs d'un œil malsain. Kratos fronça les sourcils. L'endroit respirait la mort, mais l'odeur la plus prenant était sans nul doute celle du sang. Ses sens d'Ange étaient pris d'assaut.

Kratos s'avança dans l'allée principale, bordée de statues grimaçantes. Sans y accorder la moindre attention, il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée, un lourde porte à double battants, entrouverte : les Renégats étaient déjà sur les lieux.

La pièce sur laquelle elle donnait avait des dimensions hors normes, même au savoir de la fortune des Baïdjen. La ressemblance avec la nef d'une église était frappante. Un bas-côté séparé de la salle par des arcades en ogive bordait la gauche et la droite alors qu'un chemin de pavés de marbre blanc allait jusqu'à l'extrême de la pièce, vers un endroit surélevé comme une abside où était posé un autel, comme les pavés, de marbre blanc. Au-dessus du couloir, tout autour de la nef, il y avait un balcon qui se renfonçait plus profondément au niveau de l'autel.

Kratos descendit une poignée de marches et s'avança au milieu de la nef. En face de lui, presque au niveau du plafond, une rosace vitrée représentait un homme en feu paré d'ailes de chauve-souris. Un démon…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu quitter le vitrail des yeux, Yuan le dépassa.

- Bienvenue en Enfer ! Annonça-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à une assemblée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers Kratos, prenant un air plus sérieux.

Le mercenaire le dévisagea.

- En apparences, c'est lugubre mais normal : des chambres, des salons,… Tout le reste est au sous-sol : bureaux, bibliothèques, salles de torture, cachots,…

Kratos tressaillit à ses derniers mots.

- On n'a pas encore découvert où ils le retenaient prisonnier, ça ne fait que quelques jours que nous cherchons.

- Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils veulent ? Demanda l'autre Séraphin en marchant à son tour vers le centre de la pièce.

- Ils ont brûlé une grande partie de leur paperasse en partant, mais selon ce qu'on a retrouvé, ils voudraient réveiller une sorte d'ancien démon.

Le mercenaire ne répondit pas. Peu lui importait ce que cherchaient ces deux mages, il les laissait aux Renégats ainsi que leurs suivants démoniaques. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir Lloyd de là. Malheureusement, il ne put empêcher des images d'horreur de le submerger, des cris retentirent dans son esprit, déchirant le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait, mettant son âme en lambeaux comme si un fauve niché dans ses entrailles tentait de se libérer par la force des griffes et des crocs. Même s'il n'en montra rien, ce fut Yuan qui lui porta l'estocade finale.

Le Renégat croisa les bras sur son torse et baissa la tête, comme il faisait toujours quand il avait quelque chose de difficile à annoncer, prenant garde à ne pas croiser son regard.

- Certains de leurs livres parlent des vertus qu'a le sang d'Ange sur les démons.

Le Séraphin aux cheveux azur soupira douloureusement avant de poursuivre.

- Tu sais, il y a trop peu de chances pour lui… d'avoir survécu. Selon ma propre expérience, par pure sécurité… ils en ont fini avant de partir.

Le ton n'avait cessé de diminuer depuis le début de ses paroles.

Ca avait fait mal, mais Kratos ne lui en voulait pas. Fou aurait été celui qui chercherait l'espoir en Enfer. Il ne se leurrait plus, la seule lumière de son sombre univers s'était éteinte. Maintenant, il était temps de dégainer son épée pour livrer son ultime combat. Il n'y aurait aucune grâce à en tirer, ni aucun enjeux à sauver. Mais il jurait sur sa vie éternelle qu'il détruirait toute trace d'obscur. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, sauver ce monde que son fils avait tant aimé. Après, il pourrait repartir pour toujours, chérir ses tendres souvenirs jusqu'à la fin des temps et souffrir de sa culpabilité et de ses regrets jusqu'à la dernière seconde de l'univers, la fin de toute chose pour unique tombeau, la mort pour unique repos.

Son regard dénué de toute émotion se fixa sur Yuan qui avait repris contenance. Il semblait embarrassé mais savait que son vieil ami en avait trop enduré, que son système émotionnel s'était sans aucun doute brisé à force de fonctionner à cent à l'heure. Aussi il ne chercha pas à déceler le moindre soupçon de réaction sur son visage. Kratos réagissait toujours, mais à sa façon.

Ils déambulèrent ainsi dans tout le rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à ce que Kratos choisisse de continuer seul. Le manoir était peu éclairé, les quelques fenêtres qui n'avaient pas été condamnées étaient voilées de lourds et épais rideaux. L'atmosphère, elle, était emplie d'une odeur d'humidité en partie cachée par des relents de magie noire qui assaillaient leurs sens affinés.

Aux murs, de vieilles tapisseries à moitié mangées par les mites côtoyaient des peintures délavées et écaillées. Quelquefois, au détour d'un couloir, ils découvraient des bustes de marbre ébréchés ou des statues acéphales, érodées par le temps et le manque d'entretient. Les quelques sculptures encore debout n'étaient que caricatures grimaçantes.

Personne n'aurait eut envie de vivre ici. L'endroit était trop lugubre, surtout pour un garçon de dix-sept ans.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Kratos imaginait son fils arpenter ces couloirs, ses grands yeux pétillants et son sourire, soudain couverts d'un voile d'inquiétude et de malaise profonds. Tout espoir avait-il vraiment disparu ? Ne le retrouverait-il pas, un jour, par hasard, comme mille ans plus tôt ?

C'est alors qu'il empruntait un nouveau couloir qu'une odeur capta son attention. Sans ses sens d'Ange, il n'aurait rien remarqué. C'était une odeur de mana, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Il fit un pas de plus. L'odeur disparut. Revenant en arrière, il étudia les lieux. Vieux, poussiéreux, … Une statue, étrangement bien conservée, représentait une élue antérieure à Colette. Quand il s'approcha, il remarqua une lueur par-dessus l'épaule de l'élue. Il s'accroupit et ramassa l'objet. Une plume de mana ! A en juger par la couleur, elle appartenait à Lloyd. La plume brillait faiblement et n'émettait que très peu de chaleur, son propriétaire devait être épuisé.

Kratos se redressa et se retrouva nez à nez avec un tableau reproduisant la forêt de Gaoracchia. La peinture était ancienne et d'assez mauvais goût, mais, sur le cadre doré couvert de poussière, on voyait encore des traces de doigts. Le Séraphin fronça les sourcils. Il prit le cadre en positionnant méticuleusement ses doigts de la même manière… et le retira.

La peinture tomba au sol, brisant le silence religieux. Sur le mur, derrière la toile, des traces de mana cyan brillaient, éclatantes d'espoir. Kratos passa sa main sur le mana et une onde de chaleur caressa sa paume. C'était le mana de Lloyd. Il l'avait utilisé pour faire un plan.

Le dessin ressemblait à la « nef » du manoir. Une étoile gribouillée à la hâte indiquait l'autel. Se courbant pour mieux observer le plan, il remarqua, en bordure de la place qu'avait offerte la peinture, une flèche vers la droite. Kratos recula et regarda dans la direction indiquée. Ce n'était que le couloir mais, accroché au mur quelques mètres plus loin, il y avait un autre tableau. Serait-ce possible que… ? Le Séraphin se hâta de décrocher le tableau qui cachait en effet un deuxième plan. Mais cette fois, il eut beau se remémorer chaque pièce visitée, le dessin luminescent ne lui évoquait rien. Il représentait une salle de dimensions comparables à la précédente et un trait de mana traversait la pièce dans toute sa longueur. Finalement, Kratos vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres indications vers un autre indice puis, se saisissant de la peinture de la forêt, il en déchira la toile et fit apparaître une plume de mana entre ses doigts. Rapidement, mais sans oublier le moindre détail, il reproduit les deux dessins et partit à toute allure vers l'entrée. Le premier indiquait cette pièce et, avec un peu de chance, Yuan aurait en sa possession les plans du manoir et serait à même de reconnaître la deuxième salle.

--

**Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Je l'espère de tout coeur. Normalement, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps ^^". Encore désolée. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il s'intitule "Le Prophète" et que Kratos n'en sera pas le personnage principal ( un peu quand même au début ). **

**A bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, pour votre propre plaisir ou pour signaler des erreurs !**


	3. Le Prophète

**Saluuut ! Ca fait longtemps ! ( oups... ) Avec la rentrée, j'ai mis cette fic-ci un peu de côté pour me concentrer sur les autres... Désolée pour ceux qui la suivent. Bref, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée pour autant et voici le troisième chapitre, intitulé Le Prophète. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de _Tales of Symphonia_ et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Noir Sang**

**3. Le Prophète**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yuan regardait avec étonnement son vieil ami tourner autour de l'autel.

- Tu vois le tissu à terre ? Dis-moi si tu reconnais la deuxième salle.

Le Renégat s'empara des plans.

- C'était dessiné sur un mur d'un couloir avec une plume d'Ange.

Kratos tenta de déplacer l'autel par sa seule force physique.

- Lloyd ?

- Oui, répondit le mercenaire en renonçant à faire bouger le bloc de pierre.

Yuan rendit les toiles au mercenaire qui les mit dans sa poche, et examina les inscriptions sur la pierre. Le Séraphin secoua la tête.

- Ça ne bougera qu'avec de la magie noire, expliqua-t-il.

Kratos serra les dents.

- Mais… Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Soupira le mercenaire.

- Au vu de la description et des dimensions identiques des deux plans, la pièce ne pourrait se trouver qu'en haut ou en bas de celle-ci. En haut ? Impossible ! Et puisque le plan indique cet autel, je dirais qu'il y a, juste en dessous, un escalier qui débouche sur la salle suivante.

- Et comment en être certain ?

- Recule, lui recommanda le Demi Elfe.

Son ami s'exécuta. Faisant une dizaine de pas en arrière, Yuan leva un bras en direction du bloc de marbre blanc. Sous ses pieds, un sceau angélique était apparu alors que des plumes lumineuses tournoyaient autour de lui. Kratos s'abrita de justesse quand l'autel explosa, des débris de pierre percutant les murs en un fracas infernal. Yuan avait vu juste.

Lorsque la poussière retomba, là où le bloc de marbre se tenait vaillamment quelques secondes plutôt s'ouvrait maintenant une bouche de ténèbres où s'enfonçait une volée de marches. Les deux Séraphins s'approchèrent.

- Je suppose que la suite de l'énigme nous attend en bas, dit le Demi Elfe pour lui-même.

Kratos le contourna et descendit l'escalier, faisant apparaître une sphère de lumière au creux de sa paume, Yuan sur ses talons. La descente fut assez longue, au moins une quinzaine de mètres de profondeur, par un escalier en colimaçon, sur des marches polies par les ages et glissantes d'humidité. Finalement, les Séraphins arrivèrent à destination sans encombres.

Une fois en bas, Kratos put faire disparaître sa lumière : la pièce était éclairée par un sort. C'était presque la même salle que celles qu'ils avaient quittée un peu plus tôt, mais les murs bruts avaient été taillés à même la pierre et d'épaisses colonnes s'élevaient à gauche et à droite pour soutenir le lourd plafond. Pourtant, le mercenaire ne s'intéressait déjà plus à l'architecture.

Au fond de la pièce, sur une partie surélevée, était dressé un autel, parfaitement identique à celui dont Yuan les avait débarrassés, à ceci près qu'il était de marbre noir. Kratos sortit précipitamment le plan de Lloyd de sa poche. On distinguait clairement les colonnes et l'autel mais le trait de mana indiquait quelque chose plus loin. Les deux Anges s'avancèrent jusque là. Selon le plan de Lloyd, le troisième indice se trouvait sur le mur du fond. Kratos posa sa main sur la pierre froide et ruisselante. Rien. Il concentra son mana.

- Là.

Yuan pointait l'index vers le pied du mur. Une flèche ! La flèche semblait montrer l'autel. Réitérant son geste, le mercenaire toucha le marbre.

- Kratos ?

Nouvel indice. Une inscription lumineuse apparut :

_« Pour soumettre les Ténèbres,_

_Le Porteur de Lumière devra atteindre le Ciel_

_Et faire face au Prophète_

_De ses péchés »._

- Hé oh ! Kratos ! S'énerva Yuan alors que ce dernier se hâtait de quitter la salle.

Le mercenaire fit volte face.

- Quoi encore ?

- C'est un piège, affirma le Demi Elfe, les poings sur les hanches.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça.

- Il y a du sang au sol.

Évitant le regard de Yuan, Kratos se concentra sur une colonne.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Écoute, je sais que ça va te paraître étrange mais… ce n'est pas son écriture.

Le mercenaire serra les dents. Pour une fois, son ami avait l'air sérieux.

- Pendant des années, avant que les ordinateurs ne soient commercialisés, je lui demandais de m'écrire régulièrement pour savoir comment les choses se passaient avec ses familles adoptives…

Le Demi Elfe marqua une pause.

- Ils ont dû remarquer que Lloyd était capable de laisser des traces avec son mana.

- Et ils auraient tendu un piège en pensant que tu t'inquiéterais de ne pas avoir des nouvelles de lui.

- Exactement !

- C'est peut-être un piège, mais ça reste notre seule piste pour continuer.

Yuan entreprit de se masser les tempes.

- Mes hommes vont retrouver les deux mages, sois en certain. Kratos, c'est fini, ne remue pas les souvenirs. Savoir ce qui s'est passé ici ne changera rien, ne servira à rien sinon à te faire encore plus de mal.

Kratos resta de marbre quand le chef des Renégats le rejoint et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- On va leur régler leur compte, je te le promets. Mais arrête de te détruire. Ni Anna, ni Lloyd, n'auraient voulu ça.

- Même si… Je veux juste retrouver sa trace, avoua le mercenaire, la gorge nouée. Suivre sa vie, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour me rapprocher de lui. C'est tout ce que je veux faire, Yuan, ne jamais l'oublier…

Le Demi Elfe s'était tu et un silence presque religieux envahissait lentement la pièce. Sans mot dire, Yuan remonta à la surface, suivit quelques minutes plus tard par Kratos. Ce dernier retrouva son ami dans la pièce centrale.

- Ne dis rien, lui intima Yuan en soupirant. Le Porteur de lumière doit sûrement désigner un Ange, autrement dit, l'un de nous deux. Le Ciel… la plus haute tour ? « Il devra faire face au prophète de ses péchés »… Ces deux cinglés doivent se prendre pour des rédempteurs de l'humanité, ils nous ont sûrement concocté une épreuve de leur cru.

Yuan vrilla ses yeux céruléens dans ceux de son ami.

- C'est sans doute ça, mais je te le répète, ce n'est plus Lloyd qui nous guide. Là, ce sont eux qui nous tendent un piège. Après, nous ne sommes même pas certains de savoir où est le gamin.

Kratos acquiesça.

- Merci, Yuan et… pardonne-moi. Tu as raison, c'est sûrement un piège. Mais c'est aussi le seul indice que nous avons et je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser passer la moindre chance que j'ai de le retrouver.

En face de lui, le Demi Elfe posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

- N'aie pas trop d'espoir, Kratos. Lloyd est…

- Non ! Le coupa abruptement le mercenaire. J'irai là-bas, je retrouverai Lloyd et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

Lui lançant un regard furibond, Kratos fit volte-face, mais Yuan le retint d'une main sur son épaule. Il reprit d'une voix calme.

- Il y a mille ans, je ne t'ai pas aidé alors que tu fuyais avec Anna et Lloyd. C'était… une mauvaise décision, qu'aujourd'hui encore je regrette amèrement. Je ne referai pas cette erreur.

Doucement, il mit Kratos face à lui et lui pressa l'épaule.

- C'est moi qui irai affronter l'épreuve.

--

- C'est comment ?

- Poussiéreux, sombre et ça pue comme dans une vieille étable…

Kratos, Hellen et Ygra, le jeune magicien elfe, étaient dans le hall du manoir des Baïdjen, assis devant un ordinateur grâce auquel ils pouvaient écouter Yuan. Le Demi Elfe avait insisté pour aller affronter l'épreuve des mages noirs seul, laissant deux de ses hommes, les frères Jonathan et Clev, au pied de la tour. Au préalable, Kratos avait heureusement réussi à lui coller un communicateur pour qu'ils puissent rester en contact.

- Bon, je crois que je suis en haut, ça doit être la porte qui mène à la dernière pièce.

- Comment est la porte ?

- Assez haute et large, épaisse, renforcée par des barres de métal et il y a une sorte de pentacle dessiné dessus.

- Sûrement pour empêcher n'importe qui d'enter…

- Ou pour empêcher n'importe quoi de sortir ! Pouffa Yuan.

Kratos entendit le Demi Elfe forcer sur le battant de la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais le Séraphin poussa un grognement irrité.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit le mercenaire.

- Ah ! Cette saleté m'a bouffé du mana !

- Voilà pourquoi seul un Ange pouvait l'ouvrir, en déduit le jeune Ygra, assis à droite de Kratos.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

- Yuan, ça va ?

- Ouais, ça peut aller… J'ai entendu une sorte de cliquetis. A mon avis, la porte doit s'être déverrouillée.

- D'accord, sois prudent.

- Comme toujours ! L'assura Yuan, un peu trop confiant à son goût.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, maugréa le mercenaire.

--

Yuan poussa le lourd battant de la porte. Avant même d'avoir fait un pas dans la pièce, il fut submergé par une puissante odeur de mana, du mana angélique, une odeur qui ne lui rappelait que trop Welgaïa, la cité du Cruxis. « Ça pue le mana », murmura-t-il dans l'oreillette du communicateur.

Il entra. C'était une large pièce circulaire, illuminée par des fenêtres, hautes et minces, se finissant par une pointe en angle droit. Ces fenêtres n'avaient pas de vitres mais étaient garnies d'épais barreaux, ce qui confirmait l'hypothèse de Yuan. Derrière lui, la porte se referma d'un claquement sec. Le cliquetis mécanique de la serrure lui indiqua également qu'il était désormais bel et bien enfermé.

- Hé, vieux ?

- Hum ? fit Kratos depuis le hall.

- Je suis entré, mais la porte s'est verrouillée. Il n'y a pas d'issues, toutes les fenêtres sont condamnées.

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Ca me fait plaisir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ma grande, mais je peux m'en sortir tout seul, rigola le Demi Elfe.

Dans le hall, Kratos soupira d'exaspération. Depuis son oreillette, Yuan entendit également Ygra pouffer de rire sans grande discrétion.

Les poings sur les hanches, Yuan examina la pièce. Il faisait étrangement lumineux. Partout, on pouvait voir de minuscules particules de poussière flotter dans les airs et l'atmosphère était chargée d'une énergie douce et apaisante.

Soudain, au-dessus de sa tête, il y eut comme un bruissement d'ailes. Yuan leva brusquement les yeux. Des plumes claires tombaient du plafond, valsant lentement dans les airs. Au départ, le Demi Elfe crut que ce n'étaient que des oiseaux, mais il dégaina vivement son épée quand l'une d'elles se posa à ses pieds. Les plumes étaient aussi grandes que son avant-bras.

Il tenta de focaliser ses sens sur une source d'énergie, mais l'air chargé de mana brouillait ses sens. Yuan serra les dents, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il se mit à nouveau à fixer le plafond. De puissantes poutres de bois s'entrecroisaient, couvertes de poussière et de plumes, soutenant la lourde toiture d'ardoises sur laquelle se découpaient quelques petites ouvertures sur le ciel gris orageux. Il n'y avait presque pas d'ombre, ou en tous cas pas assez pour cacher quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Nouveau bruissement. A sa gauche. Yuan fouetta l'air de son épée. Le temps qu'il se tourne, il n'y avait déjà plus rien.

Un rire rocailleux et aboyé résonna dans la pièce, comme des rochers qui se frotteraient les uns contre les autres. Le Demi Elfe se tourna vers toutes les directions sans rien apercevoir, la voix semblait venir de partout à la fois.

- Finalement, il semblerait que ces deux détraqués n'ont pas menti, nous allons enfin pouvoir assouvir notre vengeance, gronda la voix avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Montre-toi ! Cria Yuan.

Le monstre atterrit devant lui, soulevant des nuages de poussière et brisant les pierres sous ses pattes. Le Demi Elfe fit plusieurs pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, mi-impressionné, mi-effrayé.

La créature, dressée sur ses pattes arrières, devait mesurer trois bons mètres, toute en muscles, plumes, écailles et griffes. Ses pattes arrières pouvaient s'apparenter aux pattes d'un oiseau, épaisses, garnies de serres de la taille d'un pied et d'un ergot meurtrier, recouvertes d'écailles jaunâtres jusqu'aux cuisses. Ensuite, sa peau était d'un gris anthracite, parfois striée de lignes argentées. L'abdomen de la bête avait une musculature effrayante de puissance mais s'apparentant à celle d'un humain. Ses bras musculeux étaient aussi gros qu'un corps d'homme. Ils semblaient longs à première vue, mais ce n'était qu'un effet d'optique dû à ses énormes poignes couvertes d'une crête osseuse et allongées par des ongles noirs et épais comme des griffes. Enfin venait son visage. Sa tête avait presque une forme humaine, mais elle était également couleur anthracite, avec une mâchoire proéminente et des dents acérées. Ses yeux étaient d'un blanc laiteux et protégés par des arcades sourcilières osseuses. De chaque côté, deux cornes semblables à des cornes de bouc protégeaient ses tempes.

La bête fit un pas en avant, ses griffes creusant des sillons dans la pierre et ses yeux homogènes toisant le Demi Elfe d'un air de défi.

- Il est temps de payer, Ange !

Sans prévenir, la bête se ramassa sur ses quatre pattes et chargea. Yuan n'eut que le temps de se jeter de côté, laissant la créature s'empêtrer dans sa cape qu'il avait détachée. Il se mit debout d'un bond, en garde, l'épée pointée vers son monstrueux adversaire. D'un rugissement rageur, le bête déchira la cape, une crête de poils hérissés sur son dos.

Une vague de mana angélique submergea Yuan.

- Quel genre de créature es-tu donc ? L'apostropha le Demi-Elfe.

La créature se redressa sur deux pattes, bascula la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos.

- Ce que nous sommes ?

La bête se posa sur ses quatre pattes, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Nous sommes le Prophète. Nous sommes ton passé, ton présent. Nous sommes ceux qui te donneront la mort !

- Vous ?

- Oui, aujourd'hui, les esclaves deviendront les maîtres...

La bête le fixa sans sourciller pendant plusieurs secondes.

Dans un éclat de lumière, trois paires d'ailes blanches apparurent dans son dos.

- Un Ange ?! S'exclama Yuan.

- Des Anges ! Des Anges ! Ricana le Prophète.

- C'est impossible !

- Yuan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Kratos depuis l'oreillette du Demi-Elfe.

La créature sembla remarquer qu'il était en communication avec des alliés. Deux sphères blanches apparurent dans ses mains griffues. Avant que Yuan ne puisse réagir, il les envoya vers lui. Sous le choc, le Demi-Elfe fut brutalement projeté contre un mur. Son oreillette se brisa.

- Quand vous avez détruit le lien qui reliait notre mère patrie à cette planète, nous, Anges, avons dérivé, vagabondé dans ce monde infect. Les seigneurs Baïdjen nous ont retrouvés, ils ont juré que nous auront notre vengeance. Mais eux aussi, ils nous ont fait mal...

La voix du Prophète se brisa, comme submergé de souvenirs douloureux. Péniblement, Yuan se redressa face à la créature qui basculait sa tête de gauche à droite avec une grimace de tristesse.

- Oh, oui, ils nous ont fait du mal. Ils nous ont enfermés dans ce corps. Et ils nous ont encore fait mal ! Tellement mal !

Les yeux écarquillés, le Demi-Elfe regarda une grosse larme rouler sur la joue du Prophète.

Mais la créature se reprit et vrilla un regard assassin vers son adversaire.

- Tout ça, à cause de vous !

Une fois de plus, le Prophète se ramassa et chargea. Encore sonné par le choc des deux sphères, Yuan ne s'en tira pas aussi bien que lors du premier assaut. Il se jeta de côté, mais ne parvint pas à éviter les griffes du montre qui creusèrent un sillon brûlant dans la cuisse. Le temps de prendre conscience de sa blessure, il roula et sentit l'ergot du Prophète siffler à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Bondissant sur ses pieds, son épée décrivit une courbe dangereuse vers le Prophète qui, d'un prodigieux mouvement de souplesse compte tenu de sa corpulence, évita l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante. Yuan recula de plusieurs pas pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre lui et la créature.

Appuyé sur sa jambe valide, voyant que son ennemi ne s'apprêtait pas à attaquer, il baissa les yeux pour examiner sa blessure. Du sang coulait le long de sa jambe, elle aurait bien eu besoin d'être désinfectée et recousue, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Reposant son regard sur la bête, il se redressa.

- Et je suppose que « vous » ne savez rien d'un garçon d'environ dix-sept ans qui serait venu dans le manoir.

Les yeux homogènes et laiteux du Prophète s'agrandirent, le temps d'une interminable seconde.

- Le petit ? Le petit Ange ? Demanda-t-il, la voix soudain empreinte d'inquiétude.

Yuan baissa son arme.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Le petit Ange était toujours gentil avec nous. Mais les seigneurs Baïdjen lui faisaient du mal aussi ! Confia la créature en se tenant la tête entre les pattes.

- Où est-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de lui depuis plusieurs semaines.

Le Prophète s'était pétrifié. Face à l'absence de réaction, Yuan s'approcha.

- Hé oh ! Vous m'écoutez ?

Un grondement rauque résonna dans la pièce. Lentement, la bête leva ses yeux vers lui, des yeux où brûlaient des flammes de haine à l'état pur. Le Demi-Elfe fit trois pas en arrière. La gueule de la créature s'ouvrit sur plusieurs rangées de dents acérées comme des rasoirs, en un rictus de colère carnassière.

- Il est mort.

Yuan pointa son épée vers le Prophète.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ?

- Il est mort. Tout est de votre faute. Tout est de votre faute.

La créature leva la tête vers le plafond et rugit à en faire trembler les murs.

- OK...

Le Prophète reporta son attention sur le Demi-Elfe et, quand il parla, se fut en crachant sa colère, sa haine et sa peine, un maelström d'émotions violentes qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

- Vous êtes intervenus trop tard ! Ils l'ont tué ! Ils l'ont tué ! Ils l'ont vidé de son sang puis ils l'ont bu, jusqu'à la dernière goûte ! Le petit Ange est mort, par votre faute ! Trop tard, vous êtes arrivés trop tard ! Ils ont bu son sang, ils l'ont vidé, ils l'ont tué !

Yuan recula. Le Prophète le fusilla de son regard homogène.

- Nous allons te tuer !

--

Kratos s'écarta vivement de l'ordinateur qui émettait des grésillements de mauvais augure.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Hellen.

- Je crois qu'il a des ennuis.

Ygra et la jeune femme se concertèrent du regard avant de fixer gravement le Séraphin.

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir passer, dit finalement l'Elfe d'une voix gênée.

Kratos acquiesça et saisit une oreillette semblable à celle de Yuan.

- J'y vais avec les Jonathan et Clev. Vous deux, restez ici et soyez prêts à appeler de l'aide.

Les deux jeunes se rassirent face à l'ordinateur et se connectèrent à l'oreillette du Séraphin.

Se précipitant vers le pied de la tour, Kratos pria pour ne pas être en train de perdre un autre être cher.

En quelques secondes, il atteignit l'endroit où attendaient les deux colosses, déjà prêts à intervenir. Il leur fit signe de s'écarter de la porte. Normalement, la porte piégée était censée aspirer une partie de son mana et s'ouvrir en contre partie. Se forçant à respirer calmement, il posa sa paume sur le bois sculpté.

Les secondes passèrent...

Et rien ne se passa.

Le Séraphin frappa rageusement du poing sur la porte. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il reposa sa main sur le pentacle, concentra une faible partie de mana dans sa paume. A côté de lui, Clev et Jonathan se tenaient prêts, mais les secondes s'écoulaient sans que rien ne bouge.

- Kratos ? S'inquiétèrent Hellen et Ygra.

- Rien ! La porte ne s'ouvre pas !

A cet instant, un grand bruit de fracas retentit dans la tour, suivit d'un rugissement surpuissant qui déchira l'atmosphère comme un coup de tonnerre.

- Yuan !!!

--

Le Demi-Elfe se sentait tomber.

Il avait réussi à lancer un sort de jugement, mais, au même instant, le bête s'était jetée sur lui. Alors que la tour volait en éclats, l'élan du monstre les avait entraînés vers le vide.

De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais été si proche de la mort. Vidé de son mana, couvert de blessures, il n'en était pas moins étrangement serein. Etait-ce vraiment la fin ? Etait-ce enfin la fin ? La fin de cinq millénaires ?

La voix du Prophète, mourant, chutant à ses côtés, résonna une dernière fois dans son esprit.

- Ils sont partis. Après avoir tué le petit Ange et s'être débarrassés de son corps, ils sont partis achever le rituel de l'ombre au temple de l'obscurité. Dis à tes amis de les arrêter, ou le monde sera plongé dans les ténèbres jusqu'à la fin des temps.

C'était donc ça, le but des mages noirs qui avaient enlevé Lloyd. Yuan voyait le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que l'instinct de Kratos le conduise jusque là.

Le Demi-Elfe ferma les yeux, se remémora son existence, ses proches qu'il s'en allait retrouver. Un dernier mot franchit ses lèvres avant que son univers ne soit qu'obscurité.

- Adieu...

--

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Rendez-vous au chapitre 4 qui s'intitulera L'Ombre ( normalement ).**


	4. L'Ombre

**Je suis toujours vivaaante ! xD Et je m'excuse d'avoir pris si longtemps à écrire la suite ! J'ai été concentrée sur une autre fic pendant toutes les vacances et cette rentrée à l'université m'a épuisée. Bref, trêve d'excuses inutiles, voilà le chapitre 4.**

**Le premier passage a été écrit pour Bia, aussi connue sous le nom de Kuratosu-Chan, qui est toujours la première à lire mes chapitres et à me donner son avis. Merci, Bia, pour avoir minutieusement corrigé ce chapitre et pour tes commentaires qui m'ont donné le sourire ! =D Si tu le permets, je met un extrait à la fin de la page !**

**Noir Sang**

**4. L'Ombre**

_Hôpital privé de Meltokio_

_Bip… Bip… Bip… _Le son répétitif s'immisçait dans sa tête. _Bip… Bip… Bip…_ Le bruit ne s'arrêtait pas. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. _Bip... Bip… Bip… _Ses paupières, il devait ouvrir ses paupières. Un peu de concentration lui permit seulement de remuer le bout des doigts. Où était-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-il… ? Est-ce que… ? Il inspira profondément, soulevant son torse, avant d'expirer en une sorte de gémissement. _Fff… Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap… Fff… _Deux personnes venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il tendit ses sens pour capter leurs murmures.

- On dirait que nous avons évité de gros ennuis, dit une voix féminine.

L'autre soupira, c'était un homme. Il était certain de connaître son odeur si familière.

- Il a toujours eu le don de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis.

Yuan ouvrit les yeux et gémit, complètement dans le gaz.

- Mmm... Kratos...

Le principal concerné eut un rire amer.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te laisser te tuer par toi-même ou en finir de mes propres mains.

- Kratos, mon grand, tu m'as manquéééé... Geignit le Renégat en tendant les bras vers le mercenaire.

Hellen toussota.

- Les médecins lui on donné de la morphine pour calmer la douleur, mais ça a aussi quelques effets secondaires comme des hallucinations ou un comportement inhabituel.

- Kratoooos...

Le Demi Elfe se mit à rire d'une façon très... perverse, sans cesser de détailler minutieusement chaque détail des silhouettes de ses amis, et sans gène en plus. Kratos sentit qu'une onde de colère et de frustration menaçait de le submerger. Il s'avança vers son ami alité.

- Oh oui, viens par ici mon Adonis, vient t'asseoir sur mes genoux, grrrr...

Kratos vit le rouge monter aux joues de la jeune femme. Dans un effort surhumain, il se planta devant Yuan et lui lança un regard sévère.

- Même pas un petit bisous ?

- Non.

- Un tout petit ?

Le mercenaire dut prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas l'attraper par le col et le secouer comme un prunier. Il se pencha vers le Renégat.

- Maintenant, dis-moi, as-tu appris quelque chose de nouveau ?

- Ah, j'aime quand tu prend cet air sérieux, mon grand !

Hellen posa sa main sur l'épaule du mercenaire.

- On ferait mieux de repasser plus tard...

Kratos serra les poings, mais consentit finalement à sortir.

* * *

Yuan but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau.

- Les mages l'ont tué. Ils ont bu son sang, chargé en mana angélique, alors qu'il était toujours en vie pour se donner plus de force et se synchroniser avec leurs démons. Ensuite, il ont jeté le corps dans le fleuve pour effacer toutes les traces.

Le Demi-Elfe s'arrêta dans son récit, se rendant compte trop tard de sa maladresse. Lentement, il se tourna vers Kratos.

- Je suis désolé... pour Lloyd.

Le mercenaire secoua la tête.

- Où sont-ils ?

Yuan s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se dégager de son oreiller.

- Au temple de l'obscurité, ils vont y terminer un rituel démoniaque pour réveiller je ne sais quel diable dans notre monde. Il faut que tu les arrêtes, tu es le seul capable de le faire.

- Je sais, Yuan, je sais, fit Kratos en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux auburns.

Le Demi-Elfe poussa un grognement douloureux et Hellen posa sa main sur son bras, lui faisant signe de se recoucher.

A cet instant, une infirmière entra et les fit quitter la pièce avec empressement, son patient avait besoin de repos.

* * *

Dans le manoir des Baïdjen, Ygra et Hellen le guidèrent jusqu'à leur nouvelle découverte. Jusqu'à leur macabre découverte. Derrière le deuxième autel, celui de la salle souterraine, les Renégats avaient détruit le mur et découvert une pièce éclairée par un puits de lumière, là où Lloyd avait été retenu, captif, emprisonné et torturé.

La pièce ne recelait rien de spécial en soi. Elle était entièrement vide, à l'exception de quelques tables couvertes de feuilles et d'une immense cage dorée. La cage était pendue au plafond, à deux mètres du sol, et retenue par des chaines épaisses comme un bras. Le puits de lumière, percé dans la montagne par quelque puissance inconnue et creusé perpendiculairement à la cage, inondait le vaste hall de rayons de soleil et laissait tomber quelques goutes d'humidité extérieure dans la construction métallique. Les barreaux couleur or contenaient - Kratos pouvait le sentir - un important pourcentage d'aïonis pour empêcher l'Ange de s'enfuir. Quant au trou percé dans le plafond, il visait à maintenir le captif en vie, car le mana ne s'épanouissait que sous les rayons du soleil.

Mais, ce qui lui tira des larmes, ce qui lui retourna l'âme, ce furent les plumes bleues, vertes et turquoises, translucides, parsemant le sol de la pièce et en lévitation autour de la cage, voletant au gré des courants d'air. Des plumes d'Ange. Celles de Lloyd. Le Séraphin baissa la tête et murmura une prière à Martel pour qu'elle prenne soin de l'âme de son fils.

- Kratos ?

L'Ange se tourna lentement vers Hellen, le visage de marbre. Il incita la jeune femme à poursuivre. Elle sembla chercher ses mots quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

- Yuan avait raison en ce qui concerne le rituel et ce qu'ils ont fait à votre fils.

- Ils sont donc au Temple de l'Obscurité, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui... J'ai lu dans leurs papiers que Klès et Solana Baïdjen espéraient ramener à la vie un démon qu'ils nomment Nebilim.

- Nebilim et les Armes Maudites... je vois...

- Kratos ?

Le Séraphin posa sur elle un regard las.

- Je vais m'occuper d'eux.

* * *

Au détour d'un virage, l'entrée du Temple de l'Obscurité apparut. La lune, haute dans le ciel, dispensait sa lumière nocturne entre les pics enneigés des montagnes. Kratos leva les yeux vers elle. Cette nuit, il porterait la mort dans le Temple, pour Klès et Solana Baïdjen.

Le Séraphin s'avança vers l'entrée et pénétra dans la pénombre. Dégainant Flamberge, il fit flamboyer l'épée et le sous-sol s'éclaira soudainement. Des flammes magiques et éternelles dansaient le long de la lame et repoussaient le pouvoir noir de Shadow, l'esprit de l'obscurité. Dans un silence complet, Kratos s'enfonça seul dans le temple.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était entré ici, alors en route pour mettre des battons dans les roues de ceux qui voulaient former un pacte avec l'esprit. Rien ne bougeait, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, ses bottes seules claquaient sur le sol de pierre humide. Il supposait que le couple démoniaque se trouvait au niveau le plus bas, là où le pouvoir de la magie des ténèbres atteignait son paroxysme. Il se mit en route. Même si cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds ici, il se souvenait du chemin du temple comme si c'était hier. A cause de Mithos. C'était un de ses nombreux péchés.

Plus il s'enfonçait dans les profondeur du temple, plus il pouvait percevoir la pression du mana augmenter dans le sous-sol. Quelque chose se préparait et il devait l'arrêter. Pour Lloyd. Il tuerait Klès et Solana Baïdjen et empêcherait le retour de Nebilim, par devoir, mais surtout par vengeance. Les mages noirs allaient payer pour avoir osé toucher à son fils.

Après quelques minutes, il pénétra dans la deuxième partie du temple, celle qui était dans le coeur de la montagne, au-dessus d'un gouffre naturel, où des escaliers et des paliers sans parapet étaient en suspension au-dessus du vide. Le centre du Temple de l'Obscurité n'était plus très loin.

Le Séraphin s'apprêtait à descendre une nouvelle volée de marches quand un halètement saccadé lui parvint des niveaux inférieurs, se rapprochant rapidement. Il dégaina Flamberge en faisant chanter l'acier enchanté de sa lame contre le fourreau et se mit en garde. L'épée flamboya dans la pénombre, projetant autour de lui des ombres distordues et grimaçantes. La créature de l'ombre arrivait vite, empruntant la voie qui s'allongeait devant lui, plongeant vers les niveaux inférieurs. Kratos plissa les yeux, mais, même avec ses sens angéliques, il n'était pas capable d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Il raffermit sa prise sur la garde de son arme.

Il était prêt, tous les sens en éveil et les muscles tendus. Pourtant, la créature parvint à le prendre par surprise. Elle bondit sur lui depuis le plafond et ils roulèrent sur le palier en un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes et de cris de rage. Incapable d'utiliser Flamberge qui était coincée entre leurs deux corps, Kratos lança son poing dans le visage de la créature et sentit l'arrête du nez se briser sous la force de l'impact.

Les deux adversaires se séparèrent et se jaugèrent du regard. Le Séraphin faisait face à ce qui restait de Solana Baïdjen, l'épouse de Klès, celle qui cherchait avec lui à ramener un démon dans ce monde et qui avait participé à la torture et à la mise à mort de son fils.

Avant que la magie noire l'ait transformée, Solana Baïdjen avait dû être une femme superbe. De longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, tressés de rubans de soie rouge vif et brillants comme des miroirs, tombaient jusqu'à sa taille, encadrant un visage aux traits exotiques et tout en lignes fines. Ses yeux, rouges comme des charbons ardents, semblaient refléter les flammes de l'enfer. Elle était vêtue d'une courte robe de dentelle noire qui n'entravait aucun de ses mouvements et qui laissait deviner les courbes de son corps d'amazone. Ses doigts, longs et fins, étaient terminés par des griffes recourbées comme celles d'un fauve et ses jambes s'étaient allongées, déformées, prenant la forme de pattes couvertes d'écailles et tendues de muscles noueux.

- Mh, tu dois être Kratos... susurra Solana.

Le Séraphin pointa son arme vers la créature et ils se mirent à marcher en cercle sur la plate-forme.

- Tu sens tellement bon. Je savais que tu arrivais et je me suis précipitée à ta rencontre.

Avec de telles pattes, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait pu se déplacer si vite et l'intercepter avant qu'il n'atteigne le dernier niveau.

- Dis-moi, es-tu venu chercher la mort ?

- Je suis venu chercher la vengeance !

Sans un mot de plus, il bondit vers la créature. Mais Solana sauta dans les airs et s'accrocha à un pilier, dix mètres au-dessus de Kratos, ses griffes pénétrant dans la pierre et ses jambes monstrueuses la maintenant par la force.

- Attrape ! Ricana-t-elle en lançant une sphère d'énergie noire sur le Séraphin.

Kratos plongea de côté et évita de justesse le sort de la magicienne. La sphère noire laissa un profond cratère dans le sol. Ayant l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, elle commença à faire pleuvoir les sphères autour du Séraphin, le forçant à utiliser toutes ses capacités d'esquive pour leur échapper.

- Dommage que ce ne soit pas ton sang que nous avons bu. Il nous aurait rendu si forts... dit-elle presque avec regret. Mais ton fils était heureusement assez puissant pour nous contenter.

- Vipère !

Solana éclata de rire. Kratos en profita pour passer à l'attaque. Il invoqua de la magie angélique dans sa main et forma un bouclier. Voyant approcher une nouvelle sphère noire, il la frappa de toute ses forces à l'aide de son sort, faisant faire demi-tour à l'invocation qui fila droit sur sa magicienne. La créature eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que la sphère de magie noire la heurtait de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle et la faisant basculer sur la plate-forme. Quand elle voulu se redresser, Flamberge s'éleva et la transperça de part en part.

La mage noire hoqueta et une écume sombre et souillée sortit de ses lèvres.

- Tu n'empêcheras pas le retour de Nebilim ! Klès te tueras ! Tu seras l'offrande suprême au Démon Roi ! Et je reviendrai à la vie !

Kratos retira violemment la lame du corps moribond de la créature et l'abattit une nouvelle fois sur elle, tranchant entre ses côtes. Solana émit encore un gargouillis avant de se recroqueviller sur la pierre froide et de ne plus bouger, ses yeux rouges grands ouverts sur le vide. Puis sa carcasse se mit à convulser violemment avant de s'enflammer. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il ne restait plus d'elle qu'une trace de suie sur les pavés froids.

Le Séraphin fouetta l'air de son épée pour en enlever le sang de la mage noire avant de l'essuyer avec un pan de sa cape. Sans rengainer Flamberge, il entreprit d'atteindre le coeur du Temple de l'Obscurité, là où Klès Baïdjen l'attendait, prêt à lâcher sur le monde le Démon Roi. Sous peu, l'époux de Solana goûterait non seulement à la défaite, mais aussi à l'amère vengeance de Kratos.

* * *

Klès Baïdjen était un grand homme sombre aux yeux d'ébène et aux longs cheveux noirs et brillants comme des plumes de corbeau. Il avait étudié les anciennes civilisation et l'histoire de Tesséha'lla à l'université de Sybak où il avait fait la connaissance de Solana, étudiante en physique et magitechnologie. Talentueuse, souriante, lumineuse, il n'avait pu détacher son regard de la jeune femme dès la minute où elle avait traversé son champ de vision. Son coeur était pris. Après deux mois à l'observer, à ruminer son discours, il s'était lancé.

Quelques années plus tard, il s'étaient mariés et installés dans une maison modeste en périphérie de Meltokio. Klès était devenu professeur d'histoire à l'université et Solana développait de nouvelles technologies pour un industriel de la région. Ils s'aimaient toujours comme au premier jour. Leur vie était paisible, simple mais heureuse.

Un jour, Solana et Klès décidèrent d'avoir un enfant, mais la jeune femme ne tomba jamais enceinte. Ils consultèrent un médecin qui leur annonça qu'elle était stérile, incapable de donner la vie. Klès en fut profondément attristé et se dit qu'ils passeraient au-dessus de cet échec ensemble, qu'ils pouvaient encore adopter un enfant. Solana refusa d'écouter qui que ce soit et son incapacité à donner la vie la dévasta. A cette époque, elle avait arrêté de sortir, abandonné son travail et mangeait de moins en moins. Il existait certes des solutions, mais elles étaient bien trop coûteuses pour le couple et les risques étaient trop élevés pour que Klès la laisse tenter quoi que ce soit.

Et puis un soir, Solana s'enfuit. Elle revint une semaine plus tard, rayonnante comme autrefois et lui annonça qu'elle savait comment trouver l'argent nécessaire à l'opération. Klès en fut bouleversé. Jamais depuis l'annonce fatidique du médecin il n'avait revu son épouse aussi heureuse. Lors de sa fugue, elle avait été retrouvée par un groupe de priants qui l'avaient amenée à leur prêtre. Ces gens priaient Nebilim. Le prêtre lui raconta que le Démon Roi récompensait toujours ses fidèles et qu'en les rejoignant, elle et Klès pourraient demander miséricorde au diable qui exaucerait leurs vœux. Mais Klès était resté assez sceptique. Ils étaient des scientifique, au-dessus de ce genre d'élucubrations. Pourtant, une partie de lui le poussait à dire oui, à donner une autre chance à leur couple d'être heureux.

Ils prirent part à plusieurs séminaires, entrèrent dans la secte. Après deux années de loyaux services envers le Démon Roi, leurs efforts furent récompensés. Alors qu'il fouillait un vieux manoir admirablement bien conservé dans les montagnes – Klès avait repris un travail d'archéologue-historien – la fortune lui sourit enfin. De l'or, des bijoux et toutes sortes d'objets de valeurs étaient cachés dans deux grandes salles au sous-sol. Il s'en empara et les revendit petit à petit sur le marché noir, mentant à son employeur en prétextant qu'il n'existait aucune salle souterraine sous le manoir.

Solana fut opérée. Mais l'opération rata. La bavure des chirurgiens fut si grande qu'elle ne pouvait même pas espérer une seconde opération. Jamais elle ne porterait la vie. Le désarroi de son épouse contamina le couple. Ils s'abîmèrent dans les ténèbres. Son amour pour Solana et son désespoir de la revoir un jour heureuse perdirent Klès Baïdjen et dissolurent son esprit et sa raison dans la noirceur démoniaque de Nebilim.

* * *

Quand Kratos découvrit le mage noir, ce dernier faisait face à l'autel, offrant son dos comme une cible toute désignée pour Flamberge. Mais le Séraphin se contenta de l'observer, descendant prudemment les marches qui menaient jusqu'à la Salle de l'Esprit Originel, Shadow. Seul le bruit de ses bottes sur les pavés troublait le silence religieux du Temple, même les respirations des deux hommes étaient imperceptibles dans la tension qui s'élevait entre eux. Klès fut le premier à parler.

- Si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici, cela signifie que vous avez eu raison de Solana...

Kratos s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que le sang d'une femme qui a perdu la raison coule sur ma lame.

- Dans ce cas, comprenez mon chagrin. C'est par mon unique faute si elle en est arrivée là. Ma chère, tendre et magnifique Solana...

Inspirant profondément, Klès Baïdjen pivota sur lui-même, rencontrant enfin le regard du Séraphin. Le visage du mage, ainsi que ses avant-bras visibles sous ses manches retroussées, dévoilaient une peau couverte de tatouages runiques et démoniaques.

- Toutes ces marques, toutes ces scarifications sont les preuves de l'amour inconditionnel, intemporel et infini que j'ai toute ma vie porté à mon épouse désenchantée, dit-il en ouvrant sa cape sur son torse noir de signes et de runes.

Serrant les dents, le mercenaire pointa Flamberge vers sa cible.

- Cela ne vous donnait pas une raison pour me prendre mon fils.

- Mais votre enfant n'est pas parti, tout comme Solana ne l'est pas non plus. Il suffit de croire en lui, de croire en Nebilim, notre Roi miséricordieux, et de l'aider à réapparaître dans notre monde pour qu'il exauce tous nos vœux. Il me ramènera Solana, tout comme il peux vous ramener Lloyd, ou encore votre défunte épouse. N'est-ce pas une plus belle promesse que n'importe quelle parole de Martel ?

- Laissez les morts dans leur repos éternel. Leurs âmes n'appartiennent plus à ce monde, mais à celui qui les accueillera dans sa lumière. Si la vie est si précieuse, c'est parce qu'une fois la mort traversée, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière.

- L'univers n'a pas de limite, Seigneur Aurion. Ses seules frontières sont celles que l'homme lui a données. Nebilim ne craint pas les créations de l'homme, il traverse les mondes. Mais, voyez-vous, sa naissance ici-bas demande un sacrifice de pouvoir conséquent que nous faibles humains ne sommes pas en mesure de lui accorder à moins de lui offrir un nombre incalculable de vies. Votre fils, Lloyd, possédait ce pouvoir en quantité suffisante. Solana et moi-même, nous nous le sommes partagé. Mais, comme en cet instant son enveloppe charnelle, qui gardait en elle sa force vitale, a failli, il nous en reste malheureusement trop peu.

Kratos plissa les yeux.

- Nous sommes donc particulièrement chanceux de vous avoir parmi nous, noble Séraphin, pour combler notre sortilège.

Un sourire carnassier se fendit sur le visage du mage noir.

Sans que le mercenaire n'ait le temps de réagir, une sphère de magie des ténèbres jaillit de chaque main de son adversaire.

- Puisque vous ne tenez pas assez à votre famille pour la ramener chez les vivants, rejoignez-là donc dans la mort !

Klès lança ses sorts. Ils étaient beaucoup plus rapides que ceux de son épouse et le Séraphin ne put les éviter tous les deux. La seconde sphère le heurta de plein fouet et l'envoya contre un large pilier de pierre, sonné. Le mage noir, tirant ses pouvoirs de Nebilim, s'avérait être un farouche et dangereux adversaire.

- Seul, je n'étais pas certain d'être capable de venir à bout d'un opposant tel que vous. Mais je constate que ma chère Solana a su épuiser vos forces comme il se doit.

Malgré son épuisement général, physique et mental, Kratos se redressa et se mit en garde. Ce n'était pas du sang, ni du mana, qui coulait dans ses veines, mais l'amour d'Anna et de Lloyd qui le faisait avancer et tenir bon face aux ténèbres. Klès aimait peut-être Solana, mais son épouse était folle et désespérée. Leur amour n'était pas assez fort pour surpasser celui de Kratos et des siens.

Le mage noire fit apparaître une longue épée dentée dans son poing et fondit sur lui. Kratos était prêt. Au lieu d'enflammer son arme avec du mana élémentaire, il l'alimenta avec son mana angélique et les flammes sur sa lame virèrent au blanc lumineux. Il para l'attaque de Klès. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent en une gerbe d'étincelles.

Ils combattirent ainsi pendant ce qui sembla une éternité. Attaquant, feintant, parant chaque nouvelle botte avec audace, les deux adversaires rivalisaient de maestria dans leur escrime. Pourtant, aucun mot n'était prononcé. Seul leur souffle haché se faisait entendre et leur regard figé, sans émotion, restait figé dans celui de l'autre.

Enfin, ayant besoin de calmer leur respiration, ils rompirent le combat, marchant en cercle en se toisant des yeux.

Malheureusement, Klès n'attendit pas plus de quelques secondes. Il prépara un sort, mais, cette fois, Kratos était prêt. Avant que le mage noire ait terminé, il déploya ses ailes et lança sur lui une salve de plumes d'Anges tranchantes et gorgées de mana de lumière. Son adversaire poussa un cri quand deux d'entre elles se fichèrent dans son épaule.

Cependant, il put tout de même lancer une de ses sphères meurtrières qui fila droit vers le Séraphin. D'un coup d'épée, il la fendit en deux et concentra son mana pour faire étinceler Flamberge. La lame devint aveuglante et il vit Klès se protéger les yeux de son bras levé. Kratos devait faire vite et être ingénieux, il n'aurait pas de seconde chance, il ne lui restait pas assez d'énergie.

Il ficha son épée de lumière dans le sol et prépara son propre sort. A l'autre bout de la salle, le mage noir fit un geste pour disperser la lumière à l'aide de son pouvoir d'ombre, mais ce ne fut pas assez. Il put pourtant distinguer Kratos qui s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à travers le rideau lumineux, car son regard s'agrandit quand il comprit que c'était trop tard.

Plantée au milieu de la salle, la lumière de Flamberge décrut lentement. Klès amorça un geste inutile.

- Non !

- Jugement !

Une pluie de lumière s'abattit sur le mage noir, faisant trembler l'édifice, aveuglant Kratos lui-même. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Et puis tout s'arrêta. Laissant le Séraphin et le mage noir là, sans forces, vidés de leur énergie et profondément blessés.

Kratos dut s'agenouiller tant il était épuisé. Il rampa jusqu'à son arme et contempla la silhouette agonisante de Klès Baïdjen, deux mètres plus loin.

- Vous avez peut-être remporté la bataille, Seigneur Aurion... mais vous m'accompagnez dans la mort !

- Que...

Le corps du mage noir explosa en une tornade de flammes sombres, détruisant tout sur leur passage. La vision de Kratos se brouilla et il se sentit défaillir. Sa carcasse meurtrie cria grâce sous les assauts de magie des ténèbres et son esprit était trop obscurcit par l'épuisement pour le faire réagir. Il s'écroula et sa vision se fit de moins en moins nette. Il se sentait partir.

Enfin, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à arrêter les Baïdjen, à les empêcher de faire apparaître Nebilim, le Démon Roi, dans ce monde, le ciel lui accordait son dernier souhait. Après tant d'années, il allait pouvoir les rejoindre. Tout à coup, la mort perdit de son visage violent. Elle lui sembla douce et accueillante, toute proche comme lorsqu'on attend le sommeil...

_- Kratos, non !_

Sa conscience sursauta en entendant cette voix lointaine, pourtant si familière.

- A... Anna ?

_- Ne te laisse pas mourir ! Utilise la balise des Renégats, ils viendront à ton secours !_

- Non... c'est fini. Je viens vous rejoindre. Je ne veux plus me battre.

_- Je t'interdis de me rejoindre. Tu as encore trop de choses à faire !_

- Anna !

_- Je t'aime Kratos ! Mais tu dois vivre !_

- Arg...

Kratos hoqueta et du sang chaud envahit sa bouche.

- C'est fini. Je n'ai pas la force de...

- Kratos !

* * *

**Plus qu'un chapitre ! Cette fic va donc bientôt prendre fin ( non, vous ne devrez pas attendre des mois pour l'avoir, je compte bien m'atteler à la tâche directement ). La dernier chapitre sera une sorte de _séquelle_. Mais je n'en dis pas plus et je me met au travail !**

**Bonne soirée !**

**Commentaire de Bia:**

- Mh, tu dois être Kratos... susurra Solana.

Le Séraphin pointa son arme vers la créature et ils se mirent à marcher en cercle sur la plate-forme.

- Tu sens tellement bon. _Déo Axe chocolat que lui a offert Yuan_. Je savais que tu arrivais et je me suis précipitée à ta rencontre. _C'est normal, c'est l'effet du Axe_.

Avec de telles pattes, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait pu se déplacer si vite et l'intercepter avant qu'il n'atteigne le dernier niveau.

- Dis-moi, es-tu venu chercher la mort ?

- Je suis venu chercher la vengeance !

_- Ah, désolée, je ne l'ai pas vue..._

_- Oh... et je n'ai pas vu la mort non plus, en passant._

_- Toujours en cavale... tsss... _

Sans un mot de plus, il bondit vers la créature.


	5. La Vie

**The last one ! =D Vous êtes prêts ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une raison de verser des larmes =). C'est un peu court, je l'avoue, mais je suis assez contente de ce dernier chapitre et de la fic en elle-même, car j'ai assez bien négocié la fin qui est toujours une étape délicate dans la rédaction d'une fic ou d'une histoire et, surtout, parce que j'ai su m'en tenir à ma première idée malgré le fait que beaucoup de temps se soit écoulé entre les premiers chapitres et les deux derniers.**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre de Noir Sang ! Enjoy ! **

**Noir Sang**

**5. La Vie**

_Hôpital privé de Meltokio_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il encore une fois qu'il survive aux êtres chers qui rejoignent l'au-delà ? Le monde n'avait aucune logique, aucune morale. Sans distinction, il prenait la vie des jeunes et des innocents, des gens de bien, généreux et aimants. Et lui, le monstre, l'abomination de la nature qui avait traversé cinq millénaires et dont les mains étaient couvertes de litres de sang, survivait à chaque bataille et à chaque coup du sort. Le monde était douleur et agonie sans fin. On lui avait pris sa femme, son fils, même ses parents et ses plus proches amis. Jusqu'à le dépouiller de la moindre parcelle d'humanité que le temps lui avait laissée.

Là, au fin fond du Temple de l'Obscurité, plus proche que jamais des ténèbres, sa volonté avait presque failli. Klès Baïdjen, envoyé par la noirceur-même du monde, lui avait tendu la main. Il aurait pu les ramener à la vie. Anna et Lloyd pourraient être à ses côtés à cet instant. Ils auraient souri en le voyant ouvrir péniblement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière stérile de sa chambre d'hôpital. Mais Kratos était seul, seul avec sa solitude, comme à chaque fois qu'il battait des paupières.

Yuan, appuyé sur une canne, boitillant, et ses assistants, Hellen et Ygra, venaient régulièrement lui rendre visite. Une fois par jour, ils lui parlaient. Le Séraphin lui remémorait des épisodes du passé pour tenter de lui rendre le sourire, râlait sur son état et la canne dont il pouvait à peine se passer et se moquait gentiment de Kratos. Mais rien n'y faisait, le mercenaire fixait, presque sans ciller, le mur blanc devant lui, aucun mot, ni aucun sentiment ne parvenait à percer la carapace de glace qui le tenait. Lui-même ne faisait rien pour rejoindre le monde des vivants, pour se réconcilier avec la vie après son combat contre les Baïdjen.

Plus tard, Yuan confia son angoisse à ses amis.

- J'ai peur, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

Hellen et Ygra baissèrent la tête.

- Il n'a plus la force de vivre et il se laisse mourir.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur la tasse de café qu'il tenait et le Séraphin jura. L'entretient s'arrêta là et tous trois sombrèrent dans leurs pensées.

Pourtant, un jour, quand Yuan entra dans la chambre, le coeur lourd à l'idée de passer plusieurs heures à contempler la silhouette immobile et le visage exsangue de son plus cher ami, il trouva Kratos habillé, debout devant la fenêtre. Le mercenaire ne broncha même pas quand son ami appela son nom. Après une minute de silence complet, il se firent enfin face.

- Je vais aller sur la tombe d'Anna. Il faut aussi préparer une cérémonie pour Lloyd. Ce n'est pas parce que son corps a disparu qu'il ne doit pas recevoir de rites funèbres.

Le Demi-Elfe déglutit, en pleine confusion.

- Oui, biens sûr, tu as raison. Tu... tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, ce ne sera pas utile.

Kratos passa à côté de lui, le visage fermé, le regard sombre.

- K... Kratos !

* * *

_Forêt d'Isélia_

La neige crissait mollement sous les bottes de Kratos. On était en décembre, il faisait un froid mordant et la neige recouvrait tout le paysage de son épais manteau blanc. Mais le Séraphin ne pouvait plus sentir les flocons se poser et fondre sur sa peau, ni le vent piquant qui lui tirait des larmes salées. Son corps était éteint, comme une machine, et son coeur était trop sec et plein d'amertume pour goûter à la beauté de l'horizon.

Isélia n'était pas loin. Depuis qu'il avait été enfermé, le village était devenu un lieu de pèlerinage. Des gens y venaient des quatre coins du monde pour prier sur la tombe de l'élue de la régénération. Mais cet endroit revêtait une valeur différente et toute particulière pour le Séraphin. C'était à Isélia que reposait le corps de sa défunte épouse, Anna, et c'est à ses côtés qu'allait bientôt être érigée une stèle pour Lloyd, disparu, victime des mages noirs Klès et Solana Baïdjen.

Depuis son combat contre Klès, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, deux semaines durant lesquelles Kratos avait soigné ses blessures. Seules celles qui avaient lacéré son coeur ne daignaient pas se fermer.

Seul, il avançait sur le sentier qui traversait les bois, tel une ombre sur le paysage blanc.

Malgré l'apparente confusion du Séraphin, ses souvenirs étaient intacts. Il se remémorait parfaitement la voix à laquelle il s'était accroché comme à un fil d'Ariane. Au plus profond de lui, il était certain qu'Anna l'avait appelé, l'avait prié de ne pas abandonner la vie et, à cet instant encore, il sentait sa présence, comme un papillon voletant autour de lui. La sensation était à la fois si proche et si ténue qu'il l'imaginait disparaître au moindre geste vif.

Cette sensation fugitive se fit de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus proche et palpable, jusqu'à ce que...

Au milieu du sentier, le mercenaire pilla net, envoyant une gerbe de neige sur le mirage, à ses pieds, qu'il avait cru apercevoir. Il s'accroupit lentement et dégagea un peu la neige, révélant une tache rouge sombre sur le sol immaculé. Non, ce n'était pas rouge, c'était noir, noir sang. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts et se redressa d'un bond, comme secoué par un électrochoc. Les taches de sang se suivaient comme une piste et s'enfonçaient dans les bois. Sans attendre, Kratos s'élança, le coeur en vrille.

Après une interminable demi-heure de recherches, il découvrit, enseveli sous un amas de poudreuse, le corps inanimé de son fils.

- Lloyd ! Cria-t-il.

* * *

Il dégagea l'adolescent de la neige et prit son visage glacé entre ses mains. Il était vivant. Inconscient, mourant, mais vivant. Il portait à peine quelques haillons durcit par la glace et sa peau bleuie par le froid lui arrachait des spasmes de terreur. Il défit son épaisse cape de laine et emmitoufla Lloyd dedans, frictionnant ses bras et son dos dans l'espoir de recevoir le moindre signe de vie. Son visage livide avait déjà la teinte de la mort, avec ses joues creusées, ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites et ses cheveux sombres gelés et plaqués sur ses tempes et son cou.

- Lloyd ! Lloyd ! Je t'en prie, dis-moi quelque chose ! Ouvre les yeux !

Mais le jeune Séraphin resta là, inerte dans ses bras.

Kratos se leva, portant son fils moribond dans ses bras, et s'élança sur le sentier qui menait à la ville.

* * *

_Hôpital d'Isélia_

- Uh... Eh...

Lloyd gémit en ouvrant les yeux. Son père se précipita à son chevet.

- Lloyd !

Mais l'adolescent referma aussitôt les paupières et sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil agité. Les doigts de Kratos serrèrent la barre métallique qui entourait le lit jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent.

- Ca va aller, le rasséréna Yuan. Les médecins ont certifié qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Avec son Cristal du Cruxis, il est bien plus résistant que la moyenne.

Le Demi Elfe, dans l'embrasure de la porte, s'appuyait sur sa cane, encadré d'Hellen et d'Ygra. Les deux plus jeunes parlaient à voix basse dans le dos de leur patron.

- Pfff, je le préférais quand il était sous morphine, souffla Ygra dans l'oreille d'Hellen.

La jeune femme pouffa et Yuan vira au rouge.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ça ! Explosa-t-il.

Ses assistants éclatèrent de rire. Kratos leur fit les gros yeux à tous.

- Silence...

Les trois Renégats quittèrent la pièce à pas de loup pendant que Kratos reprenait sa place au chevet de Lloyd. L'adolescent le fixait de ses iris carmin. Le Séraphin sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. La maigreur du garçon avait creusé ses joues et sa peau pâle et translucide semblait sur le point de se déchirer sur ses os saillants. Son visage exsangue, vidé de toute vie, remuait lentement alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière.

- Lloyd...

La gorge du mercenaire était si serrée qu'il pouvait à peine articuler quelques mots.

- Tu es enfin réveillé.

- Uh... papa ? C'est bien toi ? …

- Oui, Lloyd, je suis là.

- Nous sommes... morts ?

Kratos avança une main et caressa les cheveux de son fils.

- Non, nous sommes en vie.

Lloyd déglutit avec difficulté et des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses paupières.

- Alors, ça veut dire que tu es revenu, que tu es venu me chercher, pas vrai ?

Le Séraphin acquiesça, se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur le front de l'adolescent.

- Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, mon fils, plus jamais.

- Promet-le.

- Je te le promet.

Kratos se rassit sur la chaise à proximité du lit et Lloyd lui raconta comment il avait survécu.

Après l'avoir vidé de son sang, les Baïdjen, qui ne soupçonnaient pas la résistance du jeune Séraphin, s'étaient débarrassés de lui en jetant son corps inerte dans le fleuve le plus proche. Entre la vie et la mort, Lloyd avait laissé ses pouvoirs d'Ange prendre le dessus, ce qui, en temps normal, était extrêmement dangereux et avait été un des facteurs de la folie de Mithos. A moitié conscient, dans un état second, il était revenu à Isélia, sans savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté Klès et Solana. Il s'était alors machinalement dirigé vers la tombe de sa mère et avait fini par s'écrouler dans la neige, là où Kratos l'avait trouvé quelques heures plus tard.

Le Séraphin s'autorisa un soupir soulagé. Son fils était vivant.

Mais quelque chose avait changé depuis a dernière fois. Certes, en autant de siècles, il était tout à fait normal d'évoluer, ou en tous cas de changer, surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu, mais cet éclat dans le regard de l'adolescent, sans qu'il n'ose l'avouer, avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il y avait entre eux une distance qu'il n'avait jamais perçue auparavant et le Séraphin était effrayé.

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Lloyd et appris qu'il était hors de danger, il avait imaginé des retrouvailles chaleureuses et le sourire immense de Lloyd, qui riait après avoir effleuré la mort. Il n'y avait rien de cela dans l'Ange qui était allongé à un pas de lui.

Lloyd était froid. Son regard était de glace et il n'y avait plus aucune trace du garçon exubérant qu'il était autrefois.

« J'ai peur, pensa Kratos, car Mithos m'a rendu le même regard après la mort de sa soeur ».

Les yeux de Lloyd, rouges comme des rubis, profonds comme l'océan, fixaient sur lui des pupilles noires et insondables.

* * *

_Base renégate de Triet_

- Yuan ! S'exclama furieusement Hellen en lui mettant sa canne entre les mains.

- Rha ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça !

La jeune femme lui fit les gros yeux.

- Yuan...

- Oui, c'est bon, ça va !

Bon gré mal gré, le Séraphin saisit l'objet en ronchonnant et claudiqua jusqu'à sa chaise.

- Salut ! Lança joyeusement Ygra en entrant dans le bureau, suivi de Kratos et Lloyd.

- Ah, enfin ! J'ai plein de travail pour vous ! S'écria le Demi Elfe en bondissant instantanément de son siège.

Kratos s'avança, son fils à ses côtés, et eut une mimique amusée.

- Du travail ? Je pensais plutôt qu'on pourrait prendre des vacances.

Il se tourna vers l'adolescent.

- Pas vrai, Lloyd ? Ca te ferait du bien un peu de soleil et de bon air.

Le mercenaire tendit le bras et le posa sur les épaules de son fils. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, l'air perdu.

- Ca va aller, Lloyd. Je suis là maintenant, je prendrai soin de toi.

Se penchant vers lui, il embrassa son front, puis lui caressa les cheveux.

- Tout va s'arranger.

« Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur, pensa Kratos, surtout pas avec toi, je t'aime trop pour ça, mon fils. »

**FIN**

* * *

**C'est fini ! J'espère que cette petite fic vous a plu ! Et... euh... voilà, c'est fini. Je n'ai rien à ajouter, j'attend vos commentaires =).**


End file.
